girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Brain coring
You know... I don't think I could have summed this up better. applause Corgi 04:16, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Quality of Life I've always wondered if Klaus was talking about the quality of life of his subjects, or his own quality of life, with his knowledge of what he's had to do to pursue his goals. Just because he believes his investigations are necessary, and just because he enjoys them, doesn't mean he doesn't regret the necessity. Jabrwok 00:29, 14 April 2008 (UTC)Jabrwok : I'm sure he's talking about the subjects' quality of life, but you've made a very thoughtful point. There is, however, a certain satisfaction in grim justice, but somebody coming out like Dr. Dim is a waste of a valuable resource; that's more regret-worthy compared to what would happen if the Spark was allowed to run loose. Corgi 03:16, 14 April 2008 (UTC) : I agree with Corgi on what he means by "quality of life". Oddly though, I think brain coring is one of the least controversial things about Klaus. Everyone talks as though he's willing to do it to just anyone, but that's just silly. Even Agatha ran because she was afraid Klaus was going to cut her brain up into tiny pieces. But in his conversation with Othar, I think the comic makes it pretty clear he only uses subjects who are too dangerous to risk any other type of punishment. --mnenyver 03:37, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :: Including Dr. Dim? -- that old bearded guy 04:15, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::: Quite possibly. After all, we don't know anything about what kind of a person Dmitri Vapnoodle was before he was cored. It's perfectly possible that Dmitri turned on the Baron, or went evil. -- Vikingkingq :::: Dr. Dim was trying to use cats as spies and saboteurs. :P --mnenyver 07:18, 14 April 2008 (EDT) ::::: Lunacy and violence, or lunacy and evil, are hardly unknown to Sparks. -- Vikingkingq :::::: I know, s'what I'm saying! Dr. Dim was a dangerous lunatic! Even Krosp agreed the plan was idiotic. XD --mnenyver 15:32, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Dr. Dim Although I have no doubt of Klaus' sincerity when indicating his willingness to lobotomize Othar, and Krosp that Klaus destroyed the spark of his creator Dr. Vapnoople in order to study it, and Dr. Dim is now afaid of Klaus taking away his creations, I have an alternate theory of how this actually came about. I believe he may have been working on developing the wasp weasel when he was accidentally inoculated with a wasp. He then willingly (or unwillingly, or in an altered mental state) submitted to Klaus' surgery to attempt to remove the wasp and determine how its mind control was rendered inactive. His resulting state was either unavoidable or due to a " ". ⚙Zarchne 20:20, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Doc Savage The 1930s era pulp fiction character Doc Savage, Man of Bronze, maintained a private hospital & sanitarium in upstate New York, where he & trained surgeons operated on the brains of criminals he captured, to cure them of criminality. Creepy, for today's society, yes. Could the Foglios have been inspired by these pulp magazined era operations?--Bosda Di'Chi 14:24, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :It wouldn't surprise me if they were. :But for something really creepy to consider, there was the actual mid-20th C. lobotomy craze in which tens of thousands of mental patients were subjected to the transorbital lobotomy operation "perfected", practiced and promoted by Dr. Walter Freeman. Hailed by many as a miracle cure, it seemed to offer hope of rescuing people from the crowded, overburdened insane asylums of the time, where people with mental disease dwelt in misery without any effective treatment because none had yet been discovered. It made difficult-to-care-for patients easier to handle -- by permanently reducing most of them to a zombie-like daze. After finally having his medical license revoked (following an incident in which a patient died during a lobotomy), Freeman spent his remaining years criss-crossing the country to find and visit former patients of his, hoping to find cases of improved lives, in an obsessive but futile quest to vindicate his life's work. :If anyone here is interested (and has the stomach for it) PBS aired a well-done video documentary on the subject which can be watched online. Horrifying stuff, and one of the most powerful cautionary examples ever of people too-readily embracing a "miracle cure". :--Undomelin 19:28, December 8, 2010 (UTC)